


The Worst Ninja In The World

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Gen, just dorks being dorks what's new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: It starts out as a legitimate challenge, at least.





	

It had been a hard, long day. A performance followed by a fansign, followed by a radio recording had led to Sanha being incredibly exhausted. The one thing he wanted was a room to himself. A room with thick walls and a heavy door that could block out the noise of his band mates. Upon arriving back at the dorm, Sanha had immediately changed into more comfortable clothing and dropped heavily onto the bottom bunk. He only narrowly avoided hitting his head in his tired stupor. As he tried to fall asleep, the other members of his group were rowdy. There was laughter and shouting coming from the living space of their apartment. Sanha lied on his back, on his stomach, on his side, with his head where his feet should be and he lied with his head where it should be. Not even covering his head with a pillow and holding it against his ears did anything to block out the noise.  
Eventually, though, he realized that the noise was gone. His hyungs must have tired themselves out and were probably passed out on the floor in a pile between the couch and the television. The thought made him giggle. Sanha curled up on his side facing the wall and let his eyes close.  
Just as sleep was wrapping around him, the door of the room burst open quite obnoxiously and his oldest hyung’s voice filled the room.  
“Ya! Sanh-oh.”  
Sanha clenched his jaw to keep from laughing and focused on the wall in front of him. He guessed under the pile of blankets he probably really did look like he was asleep. MJ made some noise as he moved around the room, but that was to be expected. It was always MJ that was the loudest in moving things around. His footsteps came closer and Sanha shut his eyes. There was rustling near his head and then his blankets were jostled and a heavy hand pushed down the edge of his bed. Sanha kept his hidden stash of snacks under his bed. If MJ thought he was going to be successful in stealing them, he had another thing coming.  
“You would make a terrible ninja.”  
The noise alone that MJ made caused Sanha to laugh for a solid minute. When he finally opened his eyes enough to focus on MJ’s face, he laughed for another half minute. He would have laughed longer had his hyung not slapped his arm.  
“You’re so mean, playing pranks on your hyung!”  
Sanha sat up quickly. “I wasn’t playing a prank! I was going to sleep and then you ruined it.”  
“Ya! I didn’t ruin anything!”  
Sanha rose a brow and stared at MJ. And then, finally, Sanha’s comment dawned on MJ.  
“I would not be a terrible ninja.”  
“You definitely would! You’re really loud, hyung.”  
“I’m loud? You’re the one who snores.”  
“Rocky-hyung snores louder, though. And just because I snore doesn’t mean I’m not a good ninja when I’m awake.”  
“Is that a bet?”  
A change of clothes and six more minutes and MJ and Sanha were scooting the couch in the living room. MJ was rambling on about how Sanha was going to hit his head when they went through with this, but Sanha barely listened. He took a spot on the opposite end of the short room and put his hands on his hips.  
“There. A perfect hurdle.”  
MJ rolled his eyes. “How does a hurdle equal a good ninja?”  
“Hyung,” Sanha whined. “Do I have to explain everything?”  
All Sanha got in response to that was a blank stare.  
“A good ninja can jump really well. You have to be able to avoid the katanas the assassins are swinging at your legs.” Sanha went on to swing his arms as if holding a katana, striking low at MJ’s feet. To Sanha’s amusement, MJ actually took a step back.  
“Fine, I’ll jump your dumb hurdle.” MJ pulled up his shorts and bounced on the balls of his feet. Sanha watched from the side as MJ obviously had an internal battle with himself over the thought of launching himself over the back side of their couch.  
“Any day now, hyung.”  
“Alright, alright, I’ll do it.” MJ shot Sanha a glare and Sanha just smiled back cutely.  
It was a few more moments before MJ moved, and then he moved quickly. He ran at the couch, letting out a shout when he pushed off the floor and jumped over the back of the couch. Only his foot got caught on the cushions of the couch and he fell forward.  
Immediately Sanha started laughing, of course while closing the distance between himself and his hyung. “Ya, hyung,” he said through his giggling. “Are you okay?”  
MJ popped up from the floor, pointing at Sanha. “You’re laughing! Don’t laugh at your hyung!”  
Sanha covered his mouth with his hand, but he was still laughing. Unfortunately for him that meant he was going to feel the wrath of his hyung. On the other hand, Sanha knew it was coming. He darted away from MJ before MJ moved to follow, running in the opposite direction. Their dorm was small, however, so Sanha did the only logical thing: he locked himself in Eunwoo and Moonbin’s room.  
MJ banged on the door incessantly while Sanha searched the room for something he could use as protection. Other than shirts and shorts and blankets, there were only pillows and a few fan gifts that his hyungs had brought to the dorm. Sanha dug under anything, and then he found it. The banging on the door stopped and Sanha pressed his ear against it. Outside the room it was quiet. He even held his breath in hopes of hearing something from MJ, but there was nothing. Sanha let out his breath and pushed his shoulder against the door to keep it shut while he unlocked the door. Then all at once he opened the door, shouted some outrageous string of noises, and chunked the shoe into the open room blindly.  
There was a cry from MJ and Sanha snatched up a pillow as protection. He was laughing, not having expected to actually peg MJ with the shoe. As he peeked over the pillow, MJ was rubbing his outer thigh, and was that… Did he have Sanha’s blanket?  
“Hyung! What are you doing with my blanket?”  
“Oh, this thing?” MJ picked up the item and waved it above his head. It was Sanha’s baby blanket, the one item he always kept with him no matter what.  
“Give it back!”  
Sanha launched out of the room and straight at MJ. He was small, though, so MJ was able to hold the blanket against his chest and wrap into a tight enough form that Sanha couldn’t reach his precious blanket. Even so, Sanha would try. He pried at his hyungs arms and legs but they didn’t budge. Again, Sanha was left with only one logical option: he picked up his hyung.  
MJ immediately gave in once his feet left the floor. He tossed the blanket onto Sanha’s head and kicked his feet and flailed his arms, demanding to be released. Nothing good ever came from Sanha picking up his hyungs. Normally it led to him lifting them up high enough that their heads hit the ceiling. And that was exactly what Sanha had planned now.  
MJ cried out, laughed, and hit his fists against Sanha’s arms as Sanha held him up around his thighs. His neck was craned, looking up at his hyung whose shoulder blades were pressing into the ceiling. He wouldn’t give in. Sanha knew his hyung had to pay.  
How he did it Sanha might never know, but MJ got free. His legs must have wiggled enough to break free or he was magic or maybe he was truly a ninja, but he got his feet back on the floor. Immediately he sprinted into the kitchen and Sanha didn’t even check to see what he was grabbing. Instead, Sanha jumped over the back of the couch and started piling every single cushion and pillow on top of him, because he knew an attack was coming.  
With the shout of a warrior, MJ pounced on top of the pillow fortress and therefore on top of Sanha. The bag of—what was that, marshmallows?—hit against Sanha where he was exposed from under the pillows repeatedly, MJ laughing maniacally the whole time he pounded Sanha. The situation they were in was outrageous, so Sanha was laughing too, using his forearms to block his face while wiggling to try and unseat his hyung.  
What neither of them probably expected was the bag to rip open. The flimsy plastic must have caught on a zipper of the couch’s cushions and ended up tearing. Marshmallows flew, and while MJ was distracted, Sanha wiggled and flipped and was able to get to his feet. He launched himself over the couch and gathered as many marshmallows as he could while MJ got back up. At once, Sanha tossed every marshmallow he had picked up into MJ’s direction, pelting him with them. MJ sputtered and that alone bought Sanha enough time to strategize.  
Sanha dove into the kitchen and picked up the bag of bread, holding it like a comically limp baseball bat. MJ giggled as he saw Sanha. “What are you doing? You look ridiculous.”  
As MJ moved slowly, Sanha squinted at him. “Show me your hands.”  
MJ brought his hands out in front of himself. They were closed into fists, hiding what could only be handfuls of marshmallows. Sanha shook his head. “Drop the marshmallows, hyung!”  
“What marshmallows?” MJ stepped closer and Sanha stepped to the opposite side of the room that MJ was on. When MJ stepped again, so did Sanha. For about half a minute they circled each other in the kitchen.  
When MJ launched, Sanha swung the bag of bread. He missed, having swung too early, and MJ was on him. Fingers pulled at the collar of his t-shirt and Sanha did his best to fend off his hyung who was trying to shove marshmallows down his shirt. His brain searched for a solution. The glint of the metal sink caught his eye. Sanha gave up defending himself in favor of focusing on moving across the kitchen. Smashed marshmallows ended up inside his shirt, but he would have his revenge.  
MJ cried out in shock when he was hit with water. Sanha knew using the sprayer was a good idea. He aimed and shot and MJ ran to the front door of their dorm, out of the water’s reach. If MJ wanted to retaliate, however, he would have to get close.  
Only he wouldn’t have time to plan a new attack. The door shook a little and then opened and MJ ran away from the front door. Sanha figured they were thinking the same thing: they were going to be in a lot of trouble.  
Eunwoo walked in first, and the look on his face almost made Sanha want to giggle. When Eunwoo’s gaze landed on them cowering in the kitchen, however, Sanha only tried to shrink in on himself. Jinjin came in after, and he just groaned.  
“Guys, really? This is going to take so long to clean up.”  
Rocky and Moonbin came in next, one after the other, and just stood in the foyer holding the grocery bags. “You two know how to make a mess,” Rocky said, and beside him, MJ just sighed.  
“We can clean it up,” Sanha said, trying to redeem himself. “It isn’t that much. Just, um, be careful of the water.”  
Eunwoo shook his head. “You have ten minutes to get this dorm back in order.”  
“If not, we’ll tell the manager.” Jinjin gave both of them a very stern look. “Got it?”  
Sanha and MJ simultaneously straightened up and saluted. “Yes, sir.”  
There was quiet in the dorm, and then all of them broke into laughter. Needless to say, there was a new, unwritten rule put in place that MJ and Sanha were not allowed to hold ninja competitions anymore. Even if MJ was the worst ninja in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
